


【Timjay】關於性的兩個發現、兩個誤解，與一個壞習慣

by GaleB



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleB/pseuds/GaleB
Summary: 滾上床後，他們對彼此都有了些新發現。





	【Timjay】關於性的兩個發現、兩個誤解，與一個壞習慣

**Author's Note:**

> *Timjay，骯髒向（？）  
> *最近在整理舊文，大概會陸續放一些骯髒的小段子  
> *大概就是兩個人都很喜歡對方的小片段

　　　　  
　　01  
　　  
　　Tim發現Jason在做愛時是個接吻熱愛者。  
　　  
　　當然，平時他們也會接吻，早中晚安吻和出門的吻別是每天的例行公事，偶爾在悠閒的下午他們也會窩在沙發或被窩裡、雙腿交纏著來幾個無關性慾的單純的吻。  
　　  
　　這些時刻Jason看起來並沒有特別熱衷或渴望，所以在他們滾上床之前，Tim完全沒發現Jason意外喜歡接吻這點。  
　　  
　　當他們面對面做愛時，Jason總是會伸手環住他的頸子，將他拉下來熱吻，在他的唇間吐露喘息與呻吟，舌與他的交纏在一起，唾液順著下巴流下，但Jason只是毫不在意地閉著眼、帶著沉迷的表情投入在吻之中，不時從鼻腔哼出喟嘆，必須呼吸時Jason才會不甘願地退開深吸一口氣，然後再度扯著他纏上來繼續深吻。  
　　  
　　即使是背後式，被撞得幾乎全身發軟的Jason仍會不時偏過頭，唇微張地望著他，努力抬起臉想往他的唇靠近，Tim總會體貼地湊上去讓Jason得到他所想要的。  
　　  
　　Tim必須說，他喜歡這樣的Jason。  
　　  
　　他喜歡Jason臉上佈滿汗水與歡愉，渴求而沉迷地呻吟著享受熱吻的模樣，那既色情又可愛，讓他心中感到滿足而得意。  
　　  
　　接吻是種渴望親密接觸，想要將彼此緊緊相貼融為一體的表現之一，沒有人會向不愛的人如此懇切地索吻、也沒有人不會對愛人這樣的行為感到心動。  
　　  
　　他不知道Jason自己有沒有發現這點，他希望沒有，這樣他就能擁有這個誰也不知道的、屬於他的Jason的小秘密了。  
　　  
　　在高潮後的Jason將手從他臂下繞過向上攀住他的肩，用顫抖的腿纏上他的腰將他拖近、熱切地送上自己的吻時，Tim滿足地閉上眼想。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　02  
　　  
　　Jason發現Tim在做愛時意外地會說下流話。  
　　  
　　這是挺讓他意外的，畢竟Tim看起來就是隻乖乖牌老實小鳥，誰能料到上床時Tim會dirty talk一句接一句？  
　　  
　　其實一開始不是這樣的，但過了Jason戲稱為『小處男練習期』的階段後，原本只會喘息喃念Jason的名字，不時冒出幾句好緊、好熱或好舒服的Tim就開始說起了下流話。  
　　  
　　比如，當他給Tim來個口活時，Tim會輕聲喘息著摸著他的頭髮，嘆息般道，「你的嘴總是能讓我高興……」  
　　  
　　比如，當他們做了好幾輪，意識幾乎模糊的他又一次被掰開雙腿、毫無反抗地被順利進入時，撐在他上方的Tim望著他發出愉快的笑聲說：「我喜歡你被我操開的樣子。」  
　　  
　　比如，當他被壓進床墊裡操得說不出話時，Tim會親吻著他的後頸低聲說，「你被我操得說不出話的樣子真性感……」  
　　  
　　雖然不是什麼骯髒的下流話，但Jason真的對於Tim會說出這種話感到不可思議，當初那個害羞壓抑的鳥寶寶哪去了？  
　　  
　　但，好吧，他不討厭這個，那每次都讓他下腹一緊、更加興奮，他挺享受Tim的這一面的，畢竟除了他以外的人都不知道Tim是這樣的小色鳥，這讓他實在很難不得意。  
　　  
　　  
　　「我真沒想到你那麼喜歡說下流話。」Jason脫力地趴在床上，在Tim邊親吻他的背邊說著什麼時，慵懶地開口。  
　　  
　　Tim愣了一下，稍微撐起身，驚訝又迷惑地看著Jason，「什麼下流話？」  
　　  
　　Jason聽見Tim吃驚的語氣，掙扎著回過頭、挑起眉看著Tim，盯著對方茫然的表情幾秒，發覺對方真的完全不知道他在說什麼而有些不可思議道，「你不知道？你都沒意識到？」  
　　  
　　「意識到什麼？我——我剛剛說了什麼嗎？」Tim開始有點慌了，看起來尷尬又害臊，熱度好不容易稍微消退的臉頰又再度漲紅，「我說了什麼不好的話嗎？」  
　　  
　　「你是真的沒自覺？」Jason的語氣染上一些不可置信，天，沒自覺的人真可怕。  
　　  
　　「呃、如果我說了什麼冒犯你的話，我很抱歉，我、我真的不是故意的……」Tim看起來幾乎是有些愧疚跟懊惱了，「有時候在做的時候我腦中會一片空白，但我真的不是想侮辱你或什麼的……」  
　　  
　　「嘿、放輕鬆，鳥寶寶，你沒有侮辱我，你只是說——」說你喜歡我被你操翻的樣子之類的……Jason頓住聲，突然意識到，從以前到現在，Tim說的幾乎都是喜歡他為Tim做了什麼、或因為Tim有什麼改變。  
　　  
　　他突然明白過來這是Tim無意識的話語，他發現了Tim不自覺流露的獨佔慾。  
　　  
　　看見Jason不說話，Tim以為自己說了什麼很糟的話而更加緊張，「我說什麼了？不管是什麼，我和你道歉，Jason、如果你討厭，我之後會注意一點的……」  
　　  
　　Jason望著焦急的Tim，感到一股說不出的得意與愉快。  
　　  
　　啊，沒自覺的人真的很可怕。  
　　Jason想著，抓住Tim翻過身把驚訝的Tim壓倒，跨坐到對方身上。  
　　  
　　「我可沒這麼說，事實上，我挺喜歡的，所以——」Jason舔著唇，雖然腰跟屁股是有點痛，但他想他還可以再來一回。  
　　  
　　「再多說一點。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　03  
　　  
　　Tim不太明白Jason為什麼那麼喜歡內射。  
　　  
　　在他們第一次上床前，他做了不少『功課』，他知道內射不真的那麼舒服，而且要是清理不乾淨會腹痛甚至發燒，所以每次上床他都會戴保險套。  
　　  
　　但有次他們都太急躁了，在玄關就禁不住做了起來，連保險套都沒空去拿，他快高潮時想抽出來射在外頭，但已經射過一輪的Jason高聲呻吟著用腿夾緊他的腰，讓他直接射進去，於是他照做了。  
　　  
　　——在那之後Jason開始拒絕使用保險套，並且每次都要求Tim內射。  
　　  
　　雖然Tim的確喜歡這樣，畢竟沒有了保險套那層薄薄的塑膠，他可以更加貼近感受Jason裡面的溫度與觸感，只要一想到Jason與他現在是完全地、密切地相連在一起，就讓他忍不住興奮。  
　　  
　　但內射——他不確定這對Jason來說會不會有不良影響，或許他該跟Jason談談？  
　　  
　　——或許現在就是好時機。  
　　Tim懊惱地看著從Jason的穴口慢慢流出的精液想著。  
　　  
　　「Jason……」Tim輕聲喚著劇烈喘息、眼神迷茫的Jason，Jason發出模糊的嗯聲，用手撐起身似乎想索吻地湊過來，Tim放任地張開唇讓Jason予取予求了好一會，才雙手托著Jason的臉頰，把不滿的對方稍微拉開，「Jason，我……我有些話想跟你說……」  
　　  
　　「幹嘛……」Jason的聲音帶著舒適的慵懶和沙啞，「你要說這是分手炮嗎……？」  
　　  
　　「當然不！」Tim不重地捏了下Jason的臉，Jason挑起眉，偏過臉叼住Tim的手指，含在嘴裡用舌尖輕舔挑逗，深沉而裝載性慾的藍綠色眼睛充滿暗示地望著Tim，Tim覺得自己似乎又要硬了，但不行，他有重要的事要說。  
　　  
　　「我是要說，我知道你喜歡內射，但……」  
　　  
　　Jason鬆開口，不以為然地道，「我沒有喜歡啊。」  
　　  
　　這下倒是換Tim錯愕了，他茫然地看著Jason，「可是你每次都要我……」  
　　  
　　「那是因為你喜歡吧？」Jason哼哼兩聲，沒怎麼在意話題，伸手抓住Tim的手，啄吻、舔舐著Tim的掌心，那麻癢的感覺讓Tim縮了一下，但他沒有扯回自己的手，因為他仍處於震驚的狀態。  
　　  
　　「不……我並沒有喜歡——」  
　　  
　　「你該看看自己每次射在我裡面時，看著我屁股的表情，」Jason停下動作抬眼看了他一下，語氣與眼中都染著揶揄與笑意，「就像個想獨佔寶藏的小瘋子。」  
　　  
　　在Jason扯過他吻上時，Tim不知道自己應該為自己現在才意識到的性癖羞恥，還是為了Jason並不喜歡被內射卻仍舊為了他而要求的事感到幸福。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　04  
　　  
　　Jason覺得Tim真的挺喜歡十指交扣的。  
　　  
　　日常生活他們偶爾也會牽手，十指交扣的感覺很棒，掌心緊貼，溫暖在兩隻手間互相傳遞，就像一起握著顆光球般舒適幸福。  
　　  
　　只是做愛時，十指交扣又變成了不一樣的存在了。  
　　  
　　「嗯……啊……Tim……」Jason的左手被Tim緊緊壓在床上，十指交扣從情侶間的小交流變成了壓制的利器，他的手完全無法動彈，就這麼被死死棝在床上。  
　　  
　　就像以往一樣，Tim那帶著繭的溫暖掌心會從他的臉撫摸著順著頸子滑下、摩挲過肩膀、手臂、手腕，最後與他的手指相扣，將他的手固定在任何Tim指定的地方。  
　　  
　　他試著掙扎一下，但Tim的手紋風不動，連那帶著迷戀的笑意都沒有動搖一份。  
　　  
　　Tim是個小控制狂，被頂弄著前列腺而想自慰想到發狂的Jason在心中抱怨著想，實際上他說出口了。  
　　  
　　「你這個……小控制狂……」他呻吟著嘟囔，Tim停下動作，揚起眉，不明白自己為什麼突然被罵。  
　　  
　　「我怎麼了？」  
　　  
　　Jason動了一下被壓制的手，帶著點被操過頭的哭腔抱怨，「你就是……喜歡用這種方式、掩飾你是個控制狂小混蛋的事……」  
　　  
　　Tim愣了一下，將視線移到他們交握的手上，片刻後Tim笑了起來，「我承認控制狂和我確實喜歡十指交扣的事，但我會這麼做是因為你喜歡這樣啊。」  
　　  
　　還來不及感到震驚或反駁，Tim又扣緊他的手重新快速抽插起來，把他想說的話全給操出了腦袋。  
　　  
　　想射時被過狠地操著，讓他痛苦地扭動身體掙扎，但Tim錮著他的手讓他無法大幅度反抗，只能竭力吸氣斷續讓Tim慢點輕點。  
　　  
　　被強制推上高潮時，他本能地捏緊了手，在射精的白茫中他唯一感受到的就只有掌心傳來的溫暖與緊窒的愛意。  
　　  
　　啊……該死……鳥寶寶還真的說對了……  
　　Jason幾乎空白的腦子閃過一句話。  
　　  
　　他真的喜歡這個。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　05  
　　  
　　「你不能這樣！」Tim痛苦地控訴。  
　　  
　　Jason哼哼兩聲當作回應。  
　　  
　　「你不能這麼對我！」Tim再度控訴，「我還有工作、我明天還要開會，你必須改掉想做就直接把我推倒的壞習慣！你必須為我想想！」  
　　  
　　「說得好像剛剛操了我兩次的人不是你一樣……」Jason騎在Tim的陰莖上緩慢地扭腰喘息，那張臉上的笑容在Tim眼中既性感又無恥，「哈……是誰說你是自制力最高的小鳥了……？」  
　　  
　　「沒有任何人能在自己喜歡的人那麼性感的樣子前擁有任何自制力！」Tim報復性地掐住Jason的腰，用力往上一頂，Jason的笑聲立刻變得顫抖而細微，但Jason仍在笑，充滿得意與惡作劇的笑。  
　　  
　　「這句話原封不動還給你，Timothy·Drake……」Jason故意夾緊了下讓Tim倒抽一口氣，帶著一點報復的快意道，「希望這次教訓會讓你改掉只穿著我的襯衫跟一條四角褲就在我面前亂晃的壞習慣。」  
　

 

　　Fin.  
　  
　　喜歡真的很喜歡彼此的Timjay  
　　  
　　2017.08.11  
　　  
　


End file.
